Harley Race
Harley Leland Race (*Quitman, 11 de abril de 1943 + Troy, 1 de agosto de 2019) foi um promotor e lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Carreira ;Lutador *Primeiros anos (1960–1965) *American Wrestling Association (1965–1986, 1990) *National Wrestling Alliance (1970–1984) *World Wrestling Federation (1986–1989) *Pós WWF (1989–1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1990–1995, 1999) *Após o fim de carreira de lutador (2004–2019) ;Promotor *Heart of America Sports Attractions (1973–1986) *World League Wrestling (1999–2019) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*NWA United National Championship (1 vez) :*PWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'All Star Pro-Wrestling (New Zealand)' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Larry Hennig (substituindo Chris Markoff no final do reinado) * Cauliflower Alley Club :*Iron Mike Mazurki Award (2006) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (9 vezes) :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Central States version) (2 vezes) – com Baron von Raschke (1), Roger Kirby (1) :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Roger Kirby (2), Bob Roop (1) :*NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version) (1 vez) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version) (1 vez)1 :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' :*Class of 2005 *'NWA Mid-America' :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) * Eastern Sports Association :*IW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * Georgia Championship Wrestling :*NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Buddy Colt :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Missouri Sports Hall of Fame' :*Class of 2013 *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (7 vezes) :*NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*Los Angeles Battle Royal (1969) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Match of the Year (1973) vs. Dory Funk, Jr. em 24 de maio :*Match of the Year (1979) vs. Dusty Rhodes em 21 de agosto :*Match of the Year (1983) vs. Ric Flair em 10 de junho :*Stanley Weston Award (2006) :*Wrestler of the Year (1979, 1983) :*PWI o classifcou na posição nº 8''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI Years em 2003. *'''Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum :*Class of 2004 :*Class of 2017 - Induzido com parte da dupla com Larry "The Axe" Hennig *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' :*NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship]] (7 vezes) :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' :*Class of 2007 *'Tokyo Sports' :*Match of the Year (1978) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta em 20 de janeiro *'World Championship Wrestling (Austrália)' :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Larry Hennig *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * World Wrestling Council :*WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*King of the Ring (1986) :*Sam Muchnick Memorial Tournament (1986) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Classe de 2004) :*Slammy Awards (2 vezes) :**Best Ring Apparel (1987) :**Bobby "The Brain" Heenan Scholarship Award (1987) com Haku, Tama, André the Giant, Hercules e King Kong Bundy *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Match of the Year (1983) vs. Ric Flair no Starrcade :*Wrestler of the Year (1980, 1981) :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 1996) 1Embora este campeonato fosse quase sempre usado e defendido na promoção Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling, houve momentos em que foi conquistado e defendido através de acordos em outras promoções. Race recebeu o título com a explicação de que derrotou Johnny Weaver em uma final de torneio enquanto lutava na Championship Wrestling from Florida. Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Harley Race Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame Categoria:Promotores de wrestling profissional